This invention relates generally to bale wagons and in particular to automatic bale wagons, or those bale wagons which pick up bales from the ground, load the bales onto one or more load beds or floors in a predetermined manner, and unload the bales, also in a predetermined manner, without any manual assistance save for an operator to drive the wagon (be it of the self-propelled or towed type) and operate the controls. Specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved pick-up for bale wagons.
In contrast to the automatic bale wagon there exists the random bale wagon which has the advantage of simplicity, since all that is required is a load space and a mechanism to pick up bales from the ground and convey or throw them into the load space.
With both automatic and random bale wagons there is a requirement for the bale pick-up means to pick up bales from the ground and deliver them to a required location in the wagon in a positive and controlled manner.